


Just Following Orders

by Flyboy240



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyboy240/pseuds/Flyboy240
Summary: A TIE fighter pilot makes a decision that will haunt her for the rest of her life.





	Just Following Orders

Murkhana, 3BBY

  
  
“This is Gamma Leader, all systems operational.” Jaya Valion stared out the circular cockpit window of the Imperial TIE fighter. She took a deep breath and gripped the control yoke.  
  
“Copy that Gamma Leader you are clear for departure, Gamma Two and Three stand by.” The flight controller’s monotone voice came through Jaya’s helmet comlink clearly.  
  
The TIE lurched forward as the launch rack carried it over the hangar bay floor before dropping it and her two wingmen down to the void below. Jaya hit the accelerator and took off towards the battered unarmed transport that was a few dozen kilometers ahead. It started out as a dot that was almost indistinguishable from the star field beyond but as Jaya got closer she saw it was a Clone Wars-era CR-75 corvette with a faded maroon livery. She knew there were at least fifty refugees aboard. Jaya switched her comlink to a high-priority open frequency as she decelerated to stay on the ship's tail.  
  
“Transport  _Green Valley_  this is Lieutenant Jaya Valion of the Imperial Navy, return to port. There are individuals aboard who were not cleared for departure. Correct your course immediately.” Jaya put on her authoritative tone with a crisp core accent that she had picked up at the Imperial Academy on Eriadu.  
  
There was silence from the transport, which began picking up speed as it headed for a jump point.  _Come on you idiot, don’t make me have to shoot at you,_ Jaya thought. She’d performed well against pirates and smugglers in the past few months after her graduation, but shooting down an unarmed civilian transport was not something she wanted to add to her records.  
  
“Admiral Brymarr, the vessel has not changed course.” Jaya switched to the secure comlink and contacted the Star Destroyer,  _Knightfall_.  
  
“There are subversive aliens aboard, Lieutenant Valion. You’re too far out for a boarding craft to catch up, use lethal force immediately.” The Admiral had an intensity to her voice that sent chills down Jaya’s spine.  
  
“It will be done, Admiral.” Jaya switched to her squadron’s private frequency, “Gamma Two, Gamma Three lethal force is authorized. I’m headed for the engines, stay on me.”  
  
“Copy that, Gamma Leader.” One of them replied.  
  
The TIE fighter’s targeting computer activated and within moments Jaya had a lock. She pulled the triggers and sent a twin stream of green-white bolts lancing through the void to the transport’s engines. The old ship’s limited shields were quickly overwhelmed, and the three ion engines went dark. But the transport continued to glide through the vacuum. Gamma Two and Three fired late and all their shots went wide. Jaya decided she’d deal with them later, or let Admiral Brymarr dress them down for her. She understood why they did it, but not following orders always led to problems.  
  
“Admiral, the ship is disabled.” Jaya contacted the Star Destroyer as she circled around for another pass.  
  
“Make an example of them, Valion. Destroy the transport.”  
  
“Yes Admiral.” Jaya took a deep breath before she fired again. That was not the order she was hoping to receive.  
  
After the second volley from Jaya’s TIE the transport’s reactor melted down and the ship broke in two, venting gasses and bodies out into the void. The way the system’s golden star illuminated the wreckage was burned into her memory forever. Jaya gritted her teeth and desperately tried to keep her lunch down. Vomiting in a sealed suit was not something she wanted to experience.   
  
_I’m fine, I’m just following orders. This is the price we pay for order and security._  Jaya repeated it over and over in her head until she believed it again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually really hard to write. My personal ideals are about the exact opposite of the Empire's so writing a space nazi doing space nazi things and justifying them to herself took a lot out of me.


End file.
